Wearable technology is a category of electronic assemblies that are worn by a consumer. Wearable technology often tracks information related to a consumer's health or fitness. Most wearable technology is worn on a consumer's wrist, but an increasing number may be clipped to the body, worn around a finger, hung around the neck, or sewn into various garments worn by consumers. Wearable technology is becoming widespread as the Internet of Things expands its reach.
Wearable technology often includes electronic assemblies built on flexible substrates. The flexible substrates may be temporarily restrained or fixed to a carrier to ensure that the substrates remain relatively rigid during the processes that place and permanently attach electronic components to manufacture the electronic assemblies. At the end of these processes, however, the flexible substrates with the permanently attached electronic components may be removed from the carrier for further processing or packaging. The flexible substrates may be temporarily fixed to a carrier using double stick tape but the tape may be used a limited number of times before requiring manual cumbersome and costly replacement.